Falling
by Goddess-of-daydreams
Summary: Raven has always had this thing about falling. Falling in love, falling , falling, falling. But the thing about falling... It hurts like hell. (Don't own. Just sayin)
1. Falling

Falling

I mostly remember falling. And something else...

But I do remember what happened before. And a little bit after...

Do you want to know?

I can give you the sugar coated version, full of light and family love. Don't get me wrong, I like that version enough.

Or I can give you what really happened.

Are you ready?

"Vi! Cover me!" I yelled to the girl across me. Right. Forgot. I'm telling this story to you, and you don't know everything. We- me (my name's Raven),Violet, (you've meet her) Nikki, and Diana (more friends of mine)- were busy kicking Purple Dragon ass on the top of the 51 state street warehouse. She smirked and punched the douche she was fighting, knowing him to the ground.

"And that's for calling me baby." She said kicking him in the side. I roll my eyes and jerk my head for her to follow.

"Nikki! Diana! You got this covered?" I shouted to my partners in crime.

Nikki called back smiling "You hafta ask?". Vi and I began to cross the roof, searching for other PDs.

"Hey, how come you're in human form?" She asked. Did I forget to mention were all mutants? Oops, my bad.

"No real reason. I'll switch back now I think." I shut my eyes and sort of shiver. I feel my very bone structure changing. It was awful the first time, but now I'm used to it. We all are. When I open my eyes I know I look completely different.

"I always liked that form on you." Vi smirked at me. I have black wings folding out from in between my shoulders and feathers covering my face curving around my eyes, but leaving anything under that bare. My arms and legs are covered down to my elbows and knees in tiny iridescent black feathers. I offer a rare small smile.

"Lets go kick some ass." I say quietly. The jump from the building were on to the next is way too far for me to jump usually-it's no problem for Vi, may I point out- but this way I can fly I guess, so no problem right?

I run and jump, holding myself in the air momentarily while one of the thugs turns around and pulls a gun out.

And I mostly remember falling.


	2. I got you

I've got you

"RAVEN!" Came the torn screech from overhead, seconds after we heard the gunshot. Then we finally looked up.

"Raph.." Leo whispers. A girl, a half bird, half girl is plummeting through the sky, her wing is bent and bloody.

"I got her.. I got her." And I did. She landed heavily in my arms. She was knocked out. Three more figures jumped down, but the fall was fine for them. She was different. What made her so different?

"Donnie! Immediate medical attention here now!" I yelled.

"Put our sister down!" Shouted a tall girl in red, pulling out a sai. Everyone was squaring up around us.

"We're not going to hurt her." Leo said, effortlessly calm.

"Put her down!" She screamed again.

"Vi, calm down." Said another girl in purple. I take a moment and see the bird girl has a blue band tied around her wrist. Great, a mini Leo. I smirk at the thought. Then I speak up.

"Look. She's hurt, and we can help. So let us for god's sake." Vi, the girl in red, gives me a smoldering glare.

The girl in purple speaks up. "Yes. Fine. But we're coming with you."

"Dammit Diana! What the hell!"

"In case of her being hurt, I'm in charge." Purple retorts.

"Like hell."

I cut in. "Are you coming?" Red glares but nods.

The lair was clean enough. I laid her down on an empty couch. I was watched carefully by red, and I backed up with my hands in the air. Donnie walked up to her and started to look at her wing. Within seconds red had a sword at his throat, but purple and orange were holding her back.

"I just wanna make sure she's ok." He said looking at red.

Orange speaks up. "You can make her better right?" She looks at Donnie with these huge puppy eyes.

"Yeah. He will." I say for him, because I don't know if anyone has made Donnie look like that since April. I almost smirk, if there weren't an unconscious injured girl laying on the couch. Red looks at her sister, then to Donnie, and says something very quietly.

"You better fucking fix my sister," And then barely a whisper "please." Then she slumped down on the floor by her sisters.

"She has a broken wing, and a bullet wound," Donnie listed off.

"No shit." Red

"I'm trying to help her." Donnie growled.

"Well then do it."

"Vi! Cool it the fuck down." Purple hissed. "He's helping us. Raven."

Donnie sighed and looked at Leo.

"I need to get this bullet out'tv her wing. I should... You know, but" he shook his head towards red.

"Donnie needs to get the bullet out of her wing. Unless you want you sis in excruciating pain, he needs to put her to sleep." I state bluntly. Red nods.

"It's. Fine. Just fix her."

Donnie eventually got the bullet out of her wing and patched her up. Then we waited.


	3. Fears

Paper planes

"Who the hell do you think you are to come waltzing in here and acting like you're in charge?!"

"I never agreed to this."

Dammit Vi and Nikki! I feel like shit and you're arguing. Feel the love bitches, feel the love. I think as I slowly open my eyes.

"Knock it the fuck off." I shout/groan in their direction. I hear a whisper behind me.

"She's handling this quite well..."

And then a different voice, "One.. Two... Three..."

And then I start thinking again.

"Where the fuck am I?!" I shout.

"There it is." Says the second voice again. I turn around to where Vi and Nikki (I'm starting to wonder if it even is Nikki...) were fighting, hoping to see a familiar face. Instead I see this;

Vi (Thank goodness) facing off with a red masked (turtle?), weapons drawn. (Can I take back that thank goodness?)

"And why is my wing all patched up?" I pause to look around the room "and while I'm asking questions, who in the name of hell are you?"

A tall turtle (yeah gonna go with turtle) in blue speaks up.

"I'm Leo, this is Donnie," he said indicating another with a gap tooth and a purple mask, "Mikey," a turtle in orange practically bouncing off the walls, "and Raph." The one in red fighting with Vi. "You got hurt," that explained the wing, "and we brought you here." I eyed him suspiciously, but decided he was trustworthy enough.

"Vi, did anyone else get hurt?" I ask to my sister.

"No. Everyone's fine."

Then I turned to Leo. "Thanks. Like, a lot. We should go now though."

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Yeah." I answered quickly.

"I call bullshit." Raph chimed in. I glare at him. "Hey I'm the one who caught you." He said simply. I open my mouth to say something back, but turn away.

"No. We don't have somewhere to stay."

"Raven!" Vi whined.

"Who has the goddamned bullet wound?" I challenge.

"You can stay here!" Says Mikey, practically lighting the room with his beaming smile.

"Just a question, but who might you be?" Asked Donnie.

"I'm Raven, this is Vi, Nikki, and Diana." I reply, avoiding backstory.

"And... Your story?" Damn.

I look to Vi. It's an understatement to say I dislike telling the story.

She takes a breath. "We were test subjects for a corporation that worked for the government and army. They wanted a precision army. That's where we came in. We were the first. I was bred to be a warrior- hence the dragon. Nikki was.. To be honest, we haven't found out what she was for. She was top secret; damn near impossible to break out to. Diana was the smart one. And Ray,"

"I'm letting you tell this your way, and you're the only person on the face of the world I would let call me Ray..."

"Ray, was, you know, leadership stuff."

"Thaaaanks."

"It was impossible to snap her out of it to." She continued.

"Wait, snap out of what?" Raph asked.

I fall back on the couch and screech, sitting back up after I feel a searing pain in my wing.

"I was under some kind of mind control thing or whatever." I say offhandedly.

"No.. That's not a whatever situation.." Donnie says. I look up at him "if it wasn't dealt with right, it could still have some affect on you."

"It was dealt with just fine." I snap back. "Sorry." I say, "didn' mean that."

"It's fine." He says smiling a little.

Time skip- three hours, 9:00

"Ok, here's the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and there's an extra bedroom over there. Four beds." Leo pointed to everything in order.

"Sleeeeeep oveeerrrr!" Nikki screamed jumping up and down. I laugh and look at my sisters before we join in the jumping and screaming, even Violet. We rushed into the room. There was a bunk bed, a twin on the left, and a twin behind both.

"I call the one in the back! I so so so call it!" I yell jumping up.

"Top bunk!" Nikki said climbing up.

"Bottom." Vi said falling back on to it.

"And that leaves that to me." Diana. A knock on the door. I opened it.

"Brought extra blankets. Gets kinda cold." Mikey said behind a mountain of colorful blankets.

"Thanks." I said as he dumped them on the bed.

"Oh, yeah, umm there's lights in there too, if you wanna hang them up." He said over his shoulder as he left.

"Let's build a fort! Cmon lets be children!" Nikki says leaning back over the bunk. I pick up a blanket from the top and throw it at her.

Time skip- three hours forty five minutes, 12:45

The fort was awesome. A purple blanket draped over my bed and Diana's, connecting to just above Nikki's, but I'll leave most of it to your imagination. Everyone had long since fallen asleep, and I was left to stare up at blue icicle lights. I open the door and peer out into the hall. It's dark. Damn, I hate the dark. I hate to be all girly, but I scramble down the hall, not really sure where I'm going. I slam into something and squeak with my eyes squished shut. I feel a hand on my back.

"What you running from?"

"Oh for god's sake Raph." I say sighing in relief.

"Why're you running?"

"Why do you care?" I can practically feel him smirking. Wait.. Speaking of feel, I step away from him.

"Well, when a girl comes squeaking down the hallway, I generally want to know why." He responded coolly. (If he had added in a 'pretty' in that sentence it would've been a pickup line... Why am I THINKING this?!)

And suddenly I wish I hadn't stepped away. "I.. It's just.. Couldn't sleep."

"You're a shitey liar, and if you're not really a shitey liar, just not believable, there's a place that I go when I can't sleep."

"Good to know. Now I need to go sleep."

"Do you want me to show you?"

"I have literally no reason to trust you."

"So?"

I looked up at him. "Can I trust you...?"

"That's really your decision."

"Ok.. I guess I'll trust you.."

"Ok." He starts to turn me around.

"What're you doing?" I say, turning back to him.

"I have to blindfold you."

"What? No!"

"It's my secret spot! We can't have anyone finding out about it,"

After a second I turn around. "You know I can't see anything anyways."

"So that's why you were running," he puts the blindfold over my eyes. "Remember. You trust me." He whispers to me. I nod.

"So not why I was running."

"Blindfolds do not improve you're lying skills." He braces my shoulders and starts to walk. "So why don't you tell me why you're really running." I stop moving and he walks into me.

"Why do you keep ASKING this?"

"I will leave you here."

"H..HEY!"

"Aha! You're afraid."

"Don't leave me here.." I say turning to him.

He rubbed my shoulders a little. "I won't." He kept walking and leading me along. Soon we stopped. He took off the blindfold.

It was a little room with a radio and a worn out blue couch, and a pile of blankets and books in the corner.

"This is your big secret?"

"When you have three annoying brothers, you value any space you have." I pick up a blanket and wrap myself up in it, and curl up in the corner. Raph turned on the radio.

' _'Nothing more than strangers_

 _Passing by out on the street_

 _Memories are fading though_

 _It's only been a week_

 _All the little things are gone_

 _The things we used to be_

 _Nobody could take us down_

 _There was only you and me_ ''

"Strangers.. By Seven Lions." I whisper.

"Wow. What'd you do, memorize all the top songs?"

"Ha ha. Really friggin funny." I smirk at him.

"I haven't seen you smile yet.. Why?"

My smirk vanishes. "Yeah. No. Add that to the list of things I won't tell you."

"I show you to my secret hideout, and you won't even tell me anything."

"I'm secretive."

"No shit!" We fall silent to the sound of the radio. Another song switches on.

"I should go back to bed." I say getting up.

"No no.. Stay here." He says motioning with his hand.

"Ok."


	4. Missing

Who Are You?

She fell asleep curled up on the couch next to me. When it got too late (or early?) I carried her back to the room, and really, I truly did try to wake her up, but that girl sleeps like the dead! Its a miracle that her sisters didn't wake up too, I practically raised the alarm trying to get her in there.

The next morning no one had seen Raven. Then when there wasn't anyone around Leo pulled me into the living room. This day couldn't get better.

"I know you said you haven't seen Ray anywhere,"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, because I've got a pretty damn good question for you. When did you get on forbidden nick-name terms with.. Ray?" I interrupted.

"When did you get on midnight rendezvous terms with her?!" (Ooh today just got sooo much better.) He said pushing me in the chest.

"What the hell?! Spying on me? You know Leo, just because you're leader doesn't mean you can go doing whatever you want." I raise my voice.

"I wasn't spying..."

I cut him off. "Screw you. Stay outta my life." I turned and left.

Lipstick Red

Somewhere in the bag I had the boys pick up from our former card-board box residence, was a black dress and a tube of red lipstick, and at the very bottom, my only pair of heels and an Ipod And I take it all out.

Who Are You?

"This is just what she does. She disappears for a day at most, and then the next she's back like nothing ever happened." Vi explained to me, looking through her sister's bag. "She's not stupid enough to go up top though, and she didn't take the right stuff even if she did. She'll be back."

Lipstick Red

I'm wearing the black dress and the heels are in my left hand.I flipped open "my" hand mirror. (Ok, I admit it. I took this from Diana, but when a girls gonna dance around a sewer alone, she's gotta look her best. And yes, this is my guilty pleasure(much to Vi's fury), sneaking out and dressing up, and (occasionally) imagining romance and such. (If you haven't figured it out, I'm quite the sucker for romance.) I turned the radio volume up and look back to the mirror. In the corner I see a familiar, purple masked turtle standing in the door to my hideout.

"There's no need to stand there Donnie." He stepped in as I turned around. "How'd you find me?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm pretty sure it does, I mean I would like to know if you have a tracker on me."

"I need your help." He said quickly.

"Oh god what happened," I said stepping forward "are my sisters ok?"

"Yes, they're all fine, it's nothing bad..." He won't look me in the eyes.

"Okaaaayyyyy, and don't think I haven't forgotten the fact that you may have a hidden tracker on me." I look at him closer. "Oh holly hell, oh mother of holly kittens. Your BLUSHING! Sit down, sit down." I lead him over to some old fluffy beanbags I hauled over. When he had finally sat down I tap him on the knee. "So who is it."

He looked up at me quickly and then back to his hands. "No one..." He smiled a little and blushed more.

"Seriously dude?! You came here and I'm gonna have to find some other damn hideout and you won't even let me help you." I nudged him with my foot and crossed my arms.

"It's... Nikki." He whispered.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Omg omg omgeeeeeee!" I'm jumping up and down and cover my mouth and face on and off. "How can I help how can I help how can I help?"

"I want you to.. Can you... I like her. A lot."

"Yes. I get it. No I don't, never liked someone before, but I know what to do. This is going to be AMAZING!"

"And by the way, you need to come 's gonna kill us all."

I groan and fall back on to the bean bag.

One day later- time skip

"Vi... Violet.." I said whispering into the pitch black room.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A warrior cry came screeching down from above me. A writhing Violet jumped/fell on top of me, knocking me to the ground face first and sitting on me, clutching my hair.

"Where the HELL 've you been?!" She screeched from on top of me, jerking up my head by my hair.

"Damn Vi! That hurts." She jerked my head up again.

"You. Ran. Away. Again."

"Violet please! Please..." She roughly let go of my hair, smashing my head back in the ground. I hissed in. "I suppose I should thank you," I grimaced

"You should! You should be on your knees thanking me for not murdering your right here and now!"

"I'm sorry Violet. I'm so sorry." She gets off of me only to slam me into the wall.

"Don't you, EVER, do that again. Ever." She looks at me again. "Why won't you fight back?" She said softer "ohmygod what happened?"

"Nothing." I smiled softly.

"Umm Ray?" Vi asked

"Is that just what everyone calls me now?" I snapped.

"It's amazing how you can manage to be an annoying little shit and in extreme pain at the same time." She mused. I showed her my middle finger.

"I'm not in any extreme pain. I just feel like shit." I said. "Why is it that you think for me to not fight with you means I must be mortally injured? I'm fine. Where's Diana and Nikki?"

"To answer your first question, it's because I'm right, that is the only reason, and two, they're in the kitchen with everyone else."

"Grand. Now, if you've forgiven me, will you help me with something?"

Who are you?

Leo and I have been on pretty crappy terms lately. He got it through his thick shell that I knew where Raven had went or something, and I don't even know why he cares so much! Violet pretty much stormed the place for two days straight while Ray was gone. One night we were all shuffled out of the living room and into the kitchen by Vi and told to "be friggin quiet!". About fifteen minutes later we heard a battle cry and "Damn Vi!" And Diana, without looking up from her book said "Raven's home." So that was eventful.

"So what's I miss?" Raven said smirking as she walked in. Donnie looked up from the computer and nodded to her. Something in her eyes said that shit was gonna go down tonight.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked.

"Hmm suddenly everyone's sooo protective." She raised an eyebrow. "But I bet Donnie could tell you that." She said looking him dead in the eyes as he looked up at his name, confused for a moment, then realizing what he was going to have to talk himself out of. She smirked again.

"YOU KNEW WHERE SHE WAS?!" Came the furious voices of Dianna, Nikki, Leo, and Violet. Donnie looked at Raven for help(who knows why) but she just shrugged and waved to everyone as they began to crown Donnie, and slowly stepped away. I wonder what else is gonna happen...


End file.
